Welcome to Masturbation 101
by GabrielsLoveSlaveLokiFTWincest
Summary: Sam wants to learn how to 'take care of himself sexually ;D' He asked Dean and he helps. They're 13/17. WEECEST/WINCEST Read at your own damn risk!


Dean was pouring himself a soda when Sam entered the kitchen, his deep-in-thought face on. "Heya Sammy! What's that big brain of yours worrying about?" Dean smiled affectionately, ruffling the thirteen-year-old's hair.

Blushing, Sam ducked his head. "Uh, Dean? W-will you, uh...show me?" He gazed studiously at the floor, reddening further.

Dean frowned slightly as he dropped his hand. "Show you what, Sam?"

"S-show me how to...m-masturbate?" Sam peeked up at the older boy nervously through his bangs.

Color flushed Dean's cheeks as his mind raced. "Uh...s-sure...Just let me shower first?" He struggled to remain calm, the thought of seeing Sam naked doing things to his body.

Sam nodded, unable to believe Dean had said yes. The image in his head of the stunning seventeen-year-old jerking himself off made heat stir in Sam's belly. Blushing once more, he left the room, heading for their bedroom of the month.

Dean left the kitchen a few minutes later, grinning as he headed to the bathroom. Swiftly stripping, he hopped into the cold water, needing to cool off.

Sam had slowly begun to strip himself. When he had stripped down to his boxers, he started to panic. What if Dean was just being nice? What if he didn't really want to do it? What if he laughed at Sam's naivete _and_ his cock?

Dean kept washing himself, thinking about Sam. When he thought about how breathtaking his little brother's face was and imagined what his completely naked body would look like, he was forced to make the water colder as a blaze of desire seared through his belly.

Dean was his loving older brother so he _wouldn't_ hurt Sam. The boy relaxed, slipping his boxers off and laying down on his bed, taking a deep breath. A few minutes later he heard the bathroom door open.

The tall green-eyed teen slipped into the bedroom, a towel loosely held low on his hips. Looking into his brother's eyes, Dean dropped the towel and watched Sam's eye drop to his groin. He couldn't help but smile at the appreciative gasp from the younger boy as he eased himself onto the bed.

"Welcome class, to Masturbation 101." Dean smiled softly, trying to ease some of the tension from Sammy's shoulders. He was rewarded with a soft snort and quiet laughter as the boy relaxed. "T-this is how you do it." He slipped a hand around himself, running a thumb over the head, pulling a quiet groan from his lips as he twitched.

Sam stared at his brother's twitching length, watching it harden. He groaned softly as Dean's thumb brushed his tip again, pulling a delicious moan from those feminine lips. "L-like this?" Deliberately doing it with a weak grip, Sam stroked himself. "I d-don't think I get it..."

Dean smiled softly, not catching onto Sam's deceit. He released himself, his eyes seeking the younger's permission. At the boy's nod, he gently replaced Sam's hand with his own, stroking softly as he brushed the pad of his thumb over the slit. His efforts were rewarded by his little brother's heavenly cock awakening in his hand and a soft gasp. He kept stroking Sam, watching his face and testing out different things to see which he liked. "D-do you think you could stroke me?"

Nodding, the lovely golden-brown-eyed boy hesitantly wrapped a hand around Dean's hard length. Sam rubbed the beautiful swollen and leaking tip gently, smirking as Dean's hips jerked and he let out a soft cry.

"F-fuck Sam! Y-yes!" Dean sped up his strokes, adding a gentle twist of his wrist every couple, making Sam thrust up into his hand.

Sam groaned, panting as he also sped up his movements, loving Dean's rough pants. "Y-you like that, h-huh?"

"Fucking h-hell yes!" Dean groaned, moving faster, feeling his little brother's cock jerk. "C-close Sammy?"

"Y-yes! Oh god! DE!" With a cry, Sam came hard over Dean's hand and himself, his hand falling from the blond's cock. He collapsed back on the bed, his pretty face flushed and his body covered in a light sheen of sweat.

The very sight of his radiant form tipped Dean over the edge, making him come violently over himself. "H-holy fuck!" Dean panted, splattering his belly with his hot come. "T-that was hot as hell!" After a few minutes, still breathing heavily, he pulled Sam to him, lovingly wiping him clean with his shirt.

By the time both of them were clean, Sam was mostly asleep, with his arms tight around Dean, so the older boy simply threw the shirt away and covered them in blankets, snuggling into his Sammy. With a kiss to his forehead, Dean answered the Sandman's call, joining his brother in a well-deserved rest.


End file.
